hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Linssen
|name = Linssen |kana = リンセン |rōmaji = Rinsen |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Shinya Hamazoe (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Hunter Bodyguard |type = Unknown |abilities = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Linssen (リンセン, Rinsen) is a professional Hunter who also works under the employment of the Nostrade Family as one of Neon's bodyguards and is currently the most senior of the Bodyguards. Appearance Linssen is a skinny man and is usually dressed in typical Chinese clothing, but later in the series is seen dressed in a formal tie and suit. Background At some point during his life, he took the Hunter Exam and passed, becoming a licensed Hunter. Personality Linssen is very fearful and insecure, which is shown from being absolutely against Kurapika's decision of capturing the member of the Phantom Troupe, Uvogin. When criticized by Mizaistom for being an hunter working for a mafia family Linssen showed some pride and justified himself saying that the income of the Nostrade Family comes from gambling and body guarding (both legal) and that the family pay their taxes, so he has nothing to complain about his work.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343 Plot Yorknew City arc Linssen is first introduced on the Ringon Airport runway accompanied by Ivlenkov, Shachmono Tocino, Dalzollene, and Squala while keeping a close eye on Neon Nostrade, as she exits a large airship and into a car that is driven to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Later at night, Dalzollene congratulates the bodyguards on a job well done, and announces what items need to be gotten at the Underground Auction at any cost. And after Dalzollene explains all of the other details that has to be done and aware during the auction Linssen is assigned to stay on watch at the back of the auction house with Basho.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 After the Phantom Troupe massacre all of the attendants in the Underground Auction, Dalzollene said he'd contact Linssen about the situation at hand. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Later that very same night in the Gordeau Desert, Linssen along with the other Nostrade Bodyguards all watch from a distance as Uvogin takes on all of the Mafia Community that dared to challenge him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 As the Nostrade Bodyguards all argue amongst themselves what they should do, they're all caught off guard when Worm of the Shadow Beasts pops up from the ground and introduces himself while also asking what organization they all belong to, to which Dalzollene replies the Ritz Clan. Linssen is shown being caught off guard when Rabid Dog appears seemingly out of nowhere as did the others as Porcupine and Leech appear as well. After witnessing Worm trying to take out Uvogin, only to be seemingly obliterated by his hatsu "Big Bang Impact", Linssen comments how he's never seen such strong Nen before. And after all of the Shadow Beasts have been killed, the Nostrade Bodyguards are all shocked to see that Kurapika wants to capture Uvogin with no care of the consequences that may follow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Although not seen, it's speculated that he too was under Melody's Hatsu, "A Field in Spring" that calmed everyone down and after the Sonata was played Linssen is seen talking with Basho over something. And after Kurapika captures Uvogin and takes the cars they used to get to the dessert back to Yorknew City, he spots the Phantom Troupe hot on their trail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 However Linssen lost sight of them after the remaining Shadow Beasts appeared to deal with the Phantom Troupe. Later that night at an undisclosed room in the Hotel Beitacle, the Nostrade Bodyguards all gathered together to interrogate the restrained Uvogin to find out where the missing auction items are, but to no avail. After Uvogin admitted they didn't steal the auction items, but still wanted them and as it seemed that they all didn't know anymore of where the items were, they were of no interest to them anymore, Linssen was surprised by this since it was thought that the Phantom Troupe were the ones that stole the treasure.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Soon after Uvogin was rescued by his fellow Phantom Troupe Members, Melody tries calling Dalzollene from the Hotel Beitacle, but doesn't answer as he was murdered, by Phinks, by being impaled with his arm. Linssen and the other Bodyguards then discuss what actions should be done next and they all agreed they should talk it over with the boss, whom is not Neon, but her father Light Nostrade. So when they all decide amongst each other whom should be the new leader and call the "Real" Boss, Kurapika nominates Squala and Linssen backs Kurapika, because he's the most senior the group. However Squala instantly refuses saying that he doesn't want to be the leader and doesn't want to take care of Neon. Melody then nominates Kurapika since he captured Uvogin and he seems to be the one who's most responsible. Everyone agrees with Melody's nomination and thus Kurapika calls Light Nostrade and informs him of the current situation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 After Linssen along with the other remaining Bodyguards explain the situation more thoroughly to their Boss Light Nostrade. He thanks them for explaining the whole situation better and after Neon leaves the room, Nostrade informs the bodyguards that the Underground auction has rescheduled for that night at the same place and hour. Nostrade also confirmed that the Ten Dons, will be robbed during the two days of the auction and that the Shadow Beasts are all dead. And how the Phantom Troupe most likely captured and tortured Owl whom had the auction items all along and must of confessed it to the Phantom Troupe. Hearing this makes Linssen and the others quite nervous, and Nostrade also mentions that the Ten Dons have hired Professionals to deal with the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Sometime after when Neon went missing, Kurapika checked the Hunters Association Website and found Neon and all of the Nostrade Bodyguards minus Kurapika and Melody on the website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Linssen shows up at the Hunter's Association's headquarters to take part in the New Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Linssen is later seen again sitting with Basho in the Hunters Association auditorium, where the remaining four chairman candidates Leorio Paradinight; whom everyone in attendance clapped for after he gave his very open and emotional speech, Cheadle Yorkshire, Mizaistom Nana, and Pariston Hill and gave out their opinions to the audience on whom they should vote for and then debated with one another about how to change the association.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 144 (2011) Dark Continent Expedition arc Sometime after the Ninth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman in a undisclosed area owned by the Nostrade Family. Linssen sitting behind a desk along with 3 thugs who are minding their own businesses while playing a game of cards are visited by Mizaistom Nana whom is looking for Kurapika. When Linssen tells Mizaistom he's away and that if he has anything for him, he can leave it with him. Mizaistom says he'll wait and that if they have any coffee he'll have some and not to worry he'll provide his own milk.This agitates the three thugs whom try to take down Mizaistom, whom uses his hatsu to restrain the three thugs and Linssen uses Gyo to see what's restraining the three thugs. Linssen understanding the situation agrees to get Kurapika, but warns him that he's stressed over a huge problem and not to provoke him. When Mizaistom asks if Linssen since he's also a member of the organization, if this is his main job. Linssen retorts by saying Nostrade family isn't like anything like that of any nature.The Family's income is derived from body guarding and gambling, and they pay their taxes and everything is up on the up. And Linssen further states that both the activities they get their income from is legal in the which are both legal in the country, so there is nothing he should have a problem with. Kurapika then arrives noting how noisy they all were and when Mizaistom tries to recruit, Kurapika into the Zodiacs to which he refuses, Mizaistom then asks him if he's still looking for the remaining Scarlet Eyes. This provokes Kurapika whom tells him to choose his next words wisely and says yes he is. Mizaistom then asks Kurapika if he knows the website on where the Dark Fetish of human remains secretly congregate. Kurapika says yes, and Linssen then remembers this is what has been bugging Kurapika the owner of the remaining Scarlet Eyes, since as much as he's looked no leads have ever come up. Mizaistom informs Kurapika that they've found the owner of the remaining Scarlet Eyes and that if he wants to know whom the owner is then, join the Zodiacs and come with them to the Voyage to the Dark Continent. Kurapika with no other choice agrees to Mizaistom's conditions and when asks whom the owner is, it's the Fourth Prince of Kakin Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou. Linssen later contacts Kurapika again informing him that on the Kakin Government Website, the Kakin Princes are currently recruiting bodyguards for the voyage to the Dark Continent. The details for the job being protecting the Prince during the voyage and removing any dangerous elements that may arise. When Kurapika asks how many Princes made the request, Linssen replies that they're all competing with each other with what they're offering for compensation, with a total of 6 requests.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 349 Abilities & Powers Linssen has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has considerable prowess as proven by the fact that he successfully retrieved an item as part of a test required in order to be hired as Nostrade's bodyguard. Nen Linssen's Nen type is unknown. He is at least capable of using Gyo. References Navigation Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Mafia community